


Wish Upon a Star

by stellacanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: “Hurry up, you’re going to miss the best part!”





	Wish Upon a Star

“Hurry up, you’re going to miss the best part!”

Keith didn’t have any time to react as the laughing teen grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him up the path. “Wha-“

“-come on! Oh man, it’s going to be so great and you’re not going to want to miss out. Trust me on this one.” The other teen’s cheerfulness was infectious and he felt himself cracking a smile despite his trepidation as to what was happening.

“Okay, if you say so.” Keith didn’t know what exactly was so special about this hill and this night that Lance insisted on dragging him up so late. Still, he had the feeling that Lance was right and he really wouldn’t want to miss out on whatever the other teen had planned. (Even if it was in the middle of the night when he’d rather be asleep.)

The smile on Lance’s face only grew wider as he tugged lightly on Keith’s wrist to urge him to run faster. “You’re not going to regret this one trust me.”

The pair ran up the rest of way to the top of the hill. Keith breathed in deeply when they slowed to a stop. The cool night air felt good on his skin, and he stopped to feel a cool breeze pass over him. His eyes slid shut of their own accord.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to Lance staring at him with an amused look on his face. Keith blinked in response and noted that the other teen still hadn’t let go of his wrist. He looked down to where their hands met and he slipped his hand into the other teen’s. Lance chuckled as their fingers slipped together, but otherwise didn’t comment. “Anyway, it looks like we’re the first ones here. This is the best place to catch them and usually more people show up, but-“

“Catch what?” Lance still hadn’t told him exactly what they were up here for, but the other teen only shushed him and pointed to an area of the night sky.

“You see that part over there? Where that line of stars are?” Keith squinted up at the sky and nodded when he found the stars that Lance pointed out to him. “Okay, keep looking over there. They should be starting any second now, so if you keep looking, you’ll see-“

“-whoa.” A streak of light flashed down from around the area that Lance had pointed out. He stared and then another streak appeared, and another. Keith stared, enraptured at sight of the stars falling from this tiny piece of night sky, almost as if they were crying. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is isn’t it?” Lance’s voice was quiet as he spoke, almost if the teen didn’t want to break the quiet magic of the night. “Told you, you wouldn’t regret it.”

“Yeah you did.” A soft smile spread across Keith’s face as he felt the other teen squeeze his hand lightly. “Thanks for bringing me up here.”

“No problem, babe.” Lance pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s cheek before the two settled down onto the ground and watched as the stars feel from the sky.


End file.
